historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Luca Pastore
Luca Pastore (1962-) was an Italian policeman from Genoa who was involved in the investigation of the major figures of the Tangentopoli scandal of the 1990s. Pastore had been infected with HIV from a tainted blood transfusion given to him by Michele Mainaghi's Zenit Pharmaceuticals company, causing him to harbor a vendetta against Mainaghi and his corrupt allies. He would succeed in taking down several corrupt figures before leaving the police force in 1993 to spend his last days in Panama with his girlfriend Eva. Biography Luca Pastore was born in Genoa, Italy in 1962, and he was orphaned at a young age. Pastore later joined the police force, and, while off-duty one day, he tried to stop a robbery; he was shot and critically injured. He received a blood transfusion from Michele Mainaghi's Zenit Pharmaceuticals, but the blood was tainted, and he was infected with HIV. Pastore was left with a desire for vengeance against Mainaghi and his corrupt allies in the Health Ministry. 1992 In 1992, he was assigned to prosecutor Antonio di Pietro's squad as it investigated corruption in Lombardy, with Rocco Venturi being his partner. His arrest of Mario Chiesa and his discovery of Chiesa's bribe money in a toilet ignited the Tangentopoli scandal, as the police became aware of a greater conspiracy. Pastore seduced Mainaghi's daughter Bibi Mainaghi and managed to gain access to her family home, where he stole incriminating documents and turned them in to Di Pietro. This led to Mainaghi's arrest, and his apparent suicide as a result. With Mainaghi dead, Pastore felt cheated, and he contemplated suicide after he resigned due to the deterioration of his health. However, a call from Bibi and the revelation that his health was improving led to him rejoining Di Pietro. He later convinced Bibi to expose her father's sins to clear her company's name, but she was threatened by mobster Luigi Brancato and her lawyer Attilio Arnaldi, who forced her to say that her father was a martyr at the hands of politicized judges. Luca later conspired with Bibi's brother Zeno Mainaghi to incriminate her and have Zeno take over the business, but they failed to find any incriminating documents, and Zeno cut all ties to Luca. Pastore was able to have a victory when he convinced Mainaghi employee Raffaella Grandi to help him investigate the tainted blood, and he was later taken to Bibi by Grandi; Bibi gave him a document that stated that the Barbados-based company Lemures was, in fact, responsible for distributing the tainted blood, and that Zenit had sued Lemures over this in 1989. However, Pastore discovered that Mainaghi's lawyer Arnaldi had served as Lemures' lawyer in the case, and that the two companies were the same. He closed in for the kill when he bugged Mainaghi's desk after attempting to seduce her once again, but she discovered the bug, leading to her burning the tainted blood to prevent her from being arrested. Not long after, Giacomo Mancini's testimony to Di Pietro implicated Italian Socialist Party secretary Bettino Craxi in the Tangentopoli scheme, a major victory for the investigation. 1993 By 1993, Pastore visited an HIV support group, where he met Eva, a female patient who went to the meetings to find sexual partners; the two became lovers. At Pastore's job, Di Pietro's team began to investigate into the Enimont scheme, and Pastore helped Christian Democracy politician Gaetano Nobile with blackmailing his rival Antonio Onofri in exchange for Nobile helping with the investigation by giving up Gabriele Monaco. The investigation team also secured in arresting Ferruzzi president Giuseppe Garofano, but businessmen Gabriele Cagliari and Raul Gardini committed suicide rather than face trial, sabotaging the investigation. Later, professor Antonio Vittoria mysteriously died, and Pastore worked with Vittoria's son to find out the cause; Pastore came to believe that Vittoria's Propaganda Due Freemason colleagues were behind his death, as his body was cremated (before an autopsy) in Emilia-Romagna by the son of a local magistrate who was being convicted of corruption. Later, Bibi Maniaghi continued to help Pastore by revealing fugitive Duilio Poggiolini's fake name that he used while in exile in Switzerland, and Poggiolini's arrest was another victory. Pastore was then approached by Bibi Maniaghi, who wanted him to give her and her brother police protection in exchange for their testimonies against mobster Luigi Brancato. However, at the planned meeting place atop a parking garage on a rainy night, Pastore was ambushed by two mobsters, and he lured them into the countryside before killing both of them. He discovered that Bibi's body was found with a syringe in her arm, making it look as if she had died from a drug overdose, when, in fact, Brancato had her murdered. Not long after, Sergio Cusani was put on trial, implicating Craxi in the corruption scene once again. With Craxi doomed and the healthcare industry fraud revealed, Pastore decided to leave the police force. Pastore and Eva, who had reunited after some time apart, decided to go to Panama to spend their last days away from the chaos of Italy. Category:1962 births Category:Italian policemen Category:Italians Category:Policemen Category:Catholics Category:Italian emigrants to Panama